


All Yours

by TheSickenerHits



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSickenerHits/pseuds/TheSickenerHits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Sylvie have a disagreement; Alex seeks solace with Piper. Vauseman endgame, rated M for language. Smut coming in the next chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sylvie was a bitch; _go figure_.

Alex had always been aware of her girlfriend's temperament, but had so far managed to ignore it, "for the sake of the business".   
In her defence, Sylvie had always accomplished any task asked of her, and even though she was a little rough around the edges, Alex couldn't (and wouldn't) begrudge her that.   
After all, it had been their similarities that had allowed her seduction of Sylvie to be so simple.  
  
Sighing deeply as she finished her cigarette, Alex wondered how she might possibly spend her evening.  
She had been home for a approximately twenty minutes before Sylvie had started complaining, slamming cupboard doors and throwing clothes around.   
Alex had mastered the art of shutting people off - Sylvie specifically - and so she hadn't understood the root of the problem until her girlfriend had spelled it out for her, spraying her with half-masticated potato chips as she brandished some vaguely familiar footwear in Alex's face: "... And that fucking preppy bitch had the _alacrity_ to leave her shoe here -"  
"Audacity." Alex had corrected, quietly, Sylvie wheeling around to face her as she did so.  
"What?" Sylvie was hissing at her, and Alex knew that she might as well be communing with cobras, deep in the dwelling of the cold-blooded predator she had once made the mistake of inviting into her own home.   
_If only she could get her to fucking leave._  
"Not alacrity. _Audacity_. You meant to say audacity. Piper had the _audacity_ to... Whatever you were saying." She ended lamely, already regretting having opened her mouth.   
Alex loved words, but hated their misuse, and Sylvie was the biggest culprit Alex had ever encountered.

She returned her eyes to her lap, compulsively folding a single cigarette rolling paper over and over, teasing and tearing the thin skin to mirror her nerves.   
Secretly, she hoped that if she remained very still, Sylvie might lose interest and move away, like the proverbial predator assuming her meal had died. 

"You know what Alex?" Sylvie was furious now, fists clenched and brow furrowed, standing before the seated brunette and glaring down at her. " _Fuck you_. Fuck you and that Ivy League bitch. If her vocabulary is so much fucking better than mine, why don't you go out and talk to her instead of dumbing yourself down with me?"

Alex had drawn herself up to her full height then, discarding the worried Rizla and wrenching herself free of the sofa with such force that Sylvie nearly fell back, off-kilter and unbalanced. She stared at Sylvie with as much venom as she could muster, eyes blacker than coal, burning into her girlfriend.   
"Watch your fucking mouth, Syl."

She didn't want to threaten or shout, but somehow she had ended up doing both. She didn’t like so openly expressing her anger, but Sylvie had always been the exception to this rule, rubbing her up the wrong way (rather than the good way) at every available opportunity.  
  
Alex gathered her jacket from the coffee table and shrugged the leather over her shoulders, an old familiar weight so readily resembling this ruin of a relationship. Cigarettes in one hand and house keys in the other, she reached for the door, the barest glance back as she flipped the latch. "I'm going out."  
"Are you going to see _her_?"  
Alex spun on her heel at that, catching a conflicted combination of hurt and anger flit across Sylvie's features.   
"To quote Hamlet, act 3, scene 3, line 92... “ _No_ ”."   
She allowed herself a smirk, brushing away the familiar flicker of guilt at having put Sylvie down, again.  


* * *

Most people sought solace in quiet, hidden places. Alex scoped out the loudest, rowdiest downtown bar within a mile of her home, only one sort of soothing in mind.

It didn't take her long to find Piper.   
The girl seemed to frequent the same places with the same people, and true to her drinking traditions, Piper was predictably, perfectly in place, leaning against the bar.

Alex was immediately fascinated by the blonde's movements; the way she tipped her head back, exposing her throat as she laughed at a joke told by the sleazy bartender.   
Piper was not a predator in this world, so far removed was she from people like Sylvie that she saw no danger in opening her jugular to corkscrew-carrying strangers in dark bars.  
  
Alex waited until the blonde had ordered her drink before making a move, sliding $10 to cover the cost of the cocktail across to the barman, as Piper pried open her increasingly empty purse to pay.   
Their eyes met then, Piper's full of surprise at the perceived generosity of a stranger.   
"Hey."   
Alex pushed for nonchalant, nudging her glasses with the tips of her fingers and bringing Piper into sharp focus.  
It was the first time she had seen anything with clarity since their last meeting. Everything else had been blurry, irrelevant.  
" _Hey_ yourself." Following Alex's initial and unceremonious arrival into her evening, Piper seemed unfazed, collecting her candy-coloured drink and turning away from the bar. "You here alone?"  
Girl Code 101, Alex mused, resisting a smirk. Piper wanted to know where Sylvie was, but she couldn't ask that outright. That wasn't a woman's way; there was no debutante's diplomacy in that dialogue.   
"Yeah." Alex kept her answer ambiguous. "I needed to get out of the flat for a while."  
  
It seemed that she wasn't the only one trying to be casual; Piper was playing at precocious, grinning at Alex's response but unable to hide her trembling hands.   
_Was that the alcohol or something else?_  
Alex wouldn't flatter herself by assuming it was nerves induced by her arrival.

She absently scoured the bar for any of Piper's friends that she might recognise before returning the query. "You here with anyone?"  
"Oh, I'm just here with a girlfriend." Piper responded dismissively, oblivious to the sudden heat climbing Alex's neck at the term.   
" _Girlfriend_?" The words were weight in her mouth.   
"Yeah..." It was a moment before realisation dawned on Piper's face. "Oh! Not _girlfriend_! A friend who's a girl. A female friend."   
The blonde scrambled to compensate, and Alex was eternally grateful that she hadn't picked up on the possessive edge to her voice. “We’re not, um, _involved_.”

Alex couldn’t help but smirk, both at Piper’s rambling and the relief saturating her senses.  
"How would your not-girlfriend feel if I took you away for a little while?"   
She stepped closer to Piper, invading her space without crowding her, and Piper responded in kind, pressing her lips to Alex's ear as she replied.   
"I don't think she'd miss me." Piper gave a coy smile, slipping out of reach in the direction of her friend at a faraway table, to tell them that plans had changed.   
The friend seemed uncaring; a boy of similar age draped across her, softening the blow of abandonment. 

Alex had been unprepared to strike so lucky so soon, and regretted not at least having a beer first. She never faced a fuck without some sort of narcotics in her system, although with Piper perhaps it would be better to be stone-cold sober.  
  
Their first few times had been reduced by her inebriation to a fuzz of fucking and bathroom graffiti, the minutiae morphing into inaccessible white noise, which she had regretted the morning after, waking up with a sledgehammer headache.   
She had drowned her nerves with neat vodka, absolving herself of her sins with absinthe.  
She wouldn't make the same mistake this time. She wanted a clear head and a picture-perfect recollection of Piper Chapman's orgasm face, or _so help me God_ , she'd have another excuse to seek her out again.

 _Maybe she should have a drink after all._   
  
She wasn't even sure how she was going to deal with Sylvie when she got back to the flat, but dismissed the thought.  
At this moment in time, Alex was a still lake, and Sylvie was a barrage of boulders breaking the surface.

Fuck the business, fuck the flat, and fuck Sylvie: she was going to fuck Piper instead. 

The blonde returned, setting her suddenly empty glass down on the bar counter.  
"Ready kid?"  
Piper's face blossomed and bloomed with a smile that could have sunk the good ship Sylvie a hundred times over, brushing away the names of every conquest this side of her twenties in a single stride. Alex was enamored.  
"I've said goodbye to my friend." She linked her arms with Alex's, and Alex could feel her body heat through the leather, her own responding in kind. "My place isn't far from here."  
That explained why this was Piper's bar of choice, Alex concluded, rather than her previous supposition that Piper was just a huge fan of substandard customer service and watered-down wine.   
Leaning in the direction of the door, Alex winked.   
"Take the lead, kid. I'm all yours."


	2. Don't You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex heads back to Piper's following an argument with Sylvie. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Don't you go and carry on with your life / It was a one night stand 'til I woke up next to you  
> Don't you go, saying all your goodbyes / I want a one night stand just one more time with you”

Piper had been stood on her apartment stoop for several minutes now, fumbling with keys that seemed far too large for a lock so small.   
Beside her, Alex’s breath frosted the air, and she stubbed out a second stress-induced cigarette of the evening into the small snow pile at her feet.

“Any progress, kid?” She balled her empty palms into fists, doubting herself for the first time.   
She shouldn’t be here; this was the epitome of unfaithful.

Granted, she didn’t feel as though she owed anything to Sylvie. Theirs was a relationship of consequence and convenience rather than anything as convoluted as love, but Alex still felt obligated to at least _pretend_ , just as she had the night that Sylvie had found she and Piper in bed together.   
Figuring out exactly for _whose benefit_ she was pretending was becoming more difficult each time though.

“You know, I think maybe the lock is stuck...” Piper sounded doubtful, and as the cold crept under Alex’s jacket, she recognised that her conscience threatened to overwhelm her, sending her sprinting off into the cold New York night without a second glance.

Stepping in behind Piper, she pressed her chest against the blonde’s back, stilling her trembling hands.   
Wrapping her own cold bones around Piper’s, she gloved the young woman’s grip, sliding her key into the lock on the third try.  
As the last remnants of Piper’s warmth seeped into her body, the front door gave, wood swollen from the wet weather finally creaking open, hot air from the hallway beckoning them inside.

“Thank fuck.” Alex breathed, pulling the door closed behind them, her words barely audible against the sound of the wind wrapping itself around the brickwork of the building.  
Piper turned to stare at her, the day’s diet of dutch courage and bar snacks returning to haunt her as she held Alex’s gaze as though Alex was her next meal, eyes dark and jaw tight while she watched the woman she had brought home.

“Not _thank_ fuck, Alex - _let’s_ fuck.”

Having first been drawn to the blushing-wallflower blonde at the bar, who carried a resuméand a carefully optimistic expression, Alex was caught off-guard by Piper’s sudden directness.   
She found herself weak at the knees, surprise swimming in her senses as Piper’s utterance hung heavy in her head.

“I want you.” The blonde reiterated, moving closer with each syllable, and Alex inhaled, cold air clinging to her tongue like honey as she rolled an appropriate response around in her mouth.

Some girls liked to be told how pretty they were, how nice their dress was, or be reminded what lovely eyes they had. Alex had always hated that, rather a sucker for forthright flirtation and arms-open fuckery than a barrage of boneless adjectives and “no, _you_ hang up” bullshit.  
Piper had just propositioned her, already playing _against_ the role Alex had assumed she would take, and something about this girl made her head spin.   
Alex felt drunk without a drink, her guilt dissolving like an ice cube, made soluble by sexual sentiments.

Usually she followed a tried and tested routine: fuck the girl, bolt before breakfast. _If you run into roommates, avert your eyes and do your best not to be butt-naked._  
But now, the parameters of her promiscuity had been pushed completely out of perspective, and she found herself being led by the hand, along the corridors and up the stairs.

What made Piper so different, that she was willing to bend her own rules?  
Some preppy, perky blonde with a head full of Harvard and a go-getter attitude; Piper wasn’t Alex’s type at all. But here she was, and of her own volition, too.   
Fighting to push the guilt away, knowing that she could easily have fucked the first bicurious college girl ready to rebel with a rockabilly drug dealer on a “school night” she found, Alex realised that Piper was problematic. She didn’t just want to fuck Piper, she actually _liked_ her.

Piper obliviously pressed on, further locks to pick, doors to open (albeit much quicker this time) and before Alex’s thoughts had caught up with her actions, they were inside Piper’s apartment.  
She barely took account of the belongings around her, passing half-finished paintings, piles of leather-bound books and unopened boxes that she otherwise would’ve been intrigued by, too eager was she to follower Piper’s lead, their hands slick with sweat from too-tight grips and tendon-taut tension.

If Piper had been restrained with her feelings before, all illusion was now lost.  
She pulled Alex into a hard kiss the second they reached the bedroom, teeth grazing lips and fingers gripping wrists.   
Their first fuck had been positively polite when compared with this, and if Piper had truly never been with a woman prior to Alex, she was hiding her inexperience well.

Clothes were removed in a hurry, tearing at one another with a fervour that seemed insatiable, and they were naked before either of them had the opportunity to register the cold.  
Alex seized the moment then, basking in Piper’s body for several seconds as they stilled, drinking in the charged atmosphere between them.

Alex felt like she was on fire, panting hot and shivering cold all at once, and knew she had to make her move before she lost her nerve: she wanted to be here with Piper so much more than she had ever wanted to be anywhere with Sylvie.

Forcing herself into action, Alex pushed Piper backwards onto the bed, easing herself between the girl’s open thighs. She pressed her hands against Piper’s hips, holding her down into the mattress, before running her tongue painfully slowly across Piper’s clit.  
Piper shivered, tangling her fingers in Alex’s hair. “ _Fuck_...”

Alex chuckled against Piper, the vibrations causing the girl to writhe, full of frustration. “Fuck me, Alex. Please, just...”  
Piper’s heels rested on her back, digging into her shoulder blades and drawing her closer as Alex slipped her tongue inside the blonde.   
The woman beneath her tasted like honey, and she hadn’t realised that people _could actually taste this good_ until now. (All those trashy paperbacks she had dismissed as unrealistic would be getting a written letter of apology, first thing in the morning.)

Piper was fighting with her, grinding against her mouth despite the hands holding her down to the bed, willing her to be still.  
After several minutes, Alex withdrew, causing Piper to emit a soft moan of disappointment before she returned to the girl’s clit, which left Piper breathless and calling out for her as she sucked, hard.  
She dug her thumbs into Piper’s hips, hoping to leave bruises for the blonde to find when she put on her jeans the next day, the friction of the fabric making them ache, just as she had ached for Alex that night.

Alex had no intention of simply leaving creased sheets. She wanted her perfume to permeate Piper’s bed, so that she couldn’t climb under the covers without thinking of her. She wanted to leave love bites that stung in the shower, constant reminders that no matter how hard she scrubbed, she would never be able to wash Alex Vause off.  
Alex wanted, she realised with startling clarity, everything that Piper fucking Chapman had unintentionally inflicted upon her since their first foray into sex.  
She wanted Piper to lose sleep over her just as Alex had in return: awake at 3am with a lit cigarette and fading, faulty memories of a blonde with bad taste in beverages but fifty great ways to fuck.

Piper’s hips bucked in response to Alex’s mouth and her fingers found Alex’s arms, nails leaving thin, shallow lacerations along the pale limbs that pinned her in place.  
Alex didn’t notice the sting, only the fresh feeling as cold air hit the beads of blood blossoming from her skin, blurring the lines of the tribal tattoo around her forearm.  
She was so absorbed in Piper, drawing the girl’s clit into her mouth and grazing it with her teeth, that she almost missed the warning signs: the tightening grip, the arched back, tilted head, open mouth and the final, reverent repetition of the only phrase that Piper could recall: “ _I’m coming, I’m coming_...”

With a shuddering moan Piper’s muscles tensed, leaving Alex certain that she would find heel-shaped bruises on her shoulders when they were done.

Kissing her way up her lover’s body, Alex curled herself around the prone woman, hands resting gently on her heated flesh as the last remnants of Piper’s orgasm faded.  
“Oh my God...” Piper exhaled, releasing a long, slow breath.  
“I think you’re praying to the wrong people, kid.” Alex delivered with a smirk, and was rewarded with a hoarse laugh.  
Piper turned to face her, contentment turning to concern. “That was… Quick. Too quick.”  
Alex quirked an eyebrow, encouraging Piper to elaborate.   
She needed the continuity of their conversation to stop the panic rising in her chest, and the doubt creeping in that she’d done her best to suppress, smothering it with sex as she’d laid between Piper’s legs. _Don’t think about Sylvie, don’t think about Sylvie, don’t think about_ \-   
“ - So either you need to stop being so good, or it’s my turn to fuck you.”  
Alex barked out a laugh, propping herself up on one elbow, having missed half the conversation but still steering it onward. “Oh yeah?”   
It came out as a challenge rather than a question, and she saw Piper falter, fleetingly, before her uncertainty was replaced with something else, something stronger, her voice dropping an octave as she replied.  
“Yes Alex. It’s my turn now.”  
Her confidence was intoxicating, overwhelming Alex like waves at high tide, and Alex was more than willing to be carried away on this crest.  
It was difficult to consider her girlfriend in a moment like this, and Alex welcomed the distraction.

Piper moved up the bed, stopping as her back met the headboard.   
Leaning against the wooden frame, she held out a hand to Alex, beckoning, welcoming. “C’mere.”  
Alex obeyed without hesitation, rewarded with a kiss when she reached her destination.

Without waiting for any kind of confirmation, Piper took Alex’s hips in her hands, guiding Alex until she was straddling Piper’s lap, legs kneeling either side of the blonde’s still-trembling thighs as the post-orgasm adrenaline ran rampant in her system.

An odd repetition of their first night together was playing out in Piper’s bed, except this time, the roles were reversed.   
Alex could remember feeling Piper straddling her like this - legs spread, willing and waiting for Alex to take the lead. She hadn’t expected Piper to return the favour, but for the second time tonight, she found herself surprised.

Setting an agonisingly slow pace, Piper leant forwards, tongue tracing the barely visible bones of Alex’s clavicle as she slid one hand between her legs, other hand still holding her hips.  
She found Alex’s entrance and Alex gasped, releasing a soft moan as Piper slipped two slender fingers inside her.

It was a rare occasion that Alex let herself receive, normally wound too tense to even consider anything other than a frenetic fuck followed by the briefest sleep.  
She used to want to get away from Sylvie, but now all she could think about was being closer to Piper.

As though sensing her thoughts, Piper tightened her grip on Alex’s hips, pressing down and forcing Alex to sink lower onto her waiting hand, thrusting her digits deeper.   
Alex began to roll her hips in rhythm with Piper’s thrusts, moaning into Piper’s mouth as they kissed, bodies pressed together and moving as one.  
The brunette's motions became more hurried, a sense of urgency upon her as the end came into sight, unbidden and unexpectedly soon.   
Piper slowed again, gripping Alex’s hips to prevent her from speeding up the process.  
“Piper...” Alex mumbled, desperate to finish, unused to being restricted in any way.  
It was so rare that she sought satisfaction in the hands of somebody else.  
“I don’t want to rush this, Alex.” Piper’s lips were at her ear, her words weighing heavy with unspoken sentiment: _what if this is the last time?_

Alex's anxieties of the evening were finally fading, and she felt relaxed for the first time since her last evening with Piper.   
There had been no pretense then; just two women seeking one another’s company, as opposed to tonight.  
Alex had sought Piper out with only one purpose in mind, and had she failed in her search, she knew she would already be on her (metaphorical) knees - Alex Vause didn’t kneel for anyone, it was only ever the other way around - apologising to Sylvie and seeking forgiveness for a crime she hadn’t expected to be caught for: _caring_.  
  
Alex momentarily wondered if people still committed crimes if they thought there was a risk they’d be caught, before remembering her own trade.

Alex seemed for a moment as though she was a million miles away, and Piper considered pausing, stopping even.  
Seconds of continued motion passed and Alex returned to the room, gazing at Piper with such passion that she knew she would never want to stop.  
Sensing Alex’s insistence building once more, Piper slid her free arm up the length of the brunette’s back, curling her hand over Alex’s shoulder to drive her down onto slick fingers, which curled inside of Alex, stretching and filling.

Alex began to ride Piper relentlessly, knowing that she might ache and bleed tomorrow but be better for it, bloodshed as rebirth, rising from the ashes of a one-night stand with her head held high.  
“Piper, I’m - ” Alex’s breathed hitched, her head swimming as though she was submerged beneath the ocean Piper had so willingly promised with her actions.   
Clinging to the woman’s slim frame, she dug her nails into the soft skin, leaving tiny crescent-shaped indentations where she had previously done her best to not pierce the flesh.  
  
She caught sight of her own scratched arms as she took deep, shuddering lungfuls of air, wondering how she could possibly explain her injuries to Sylvie before remembering she wouldn’t have to anymore: it would all be over soon.  
Alex definitely did not want this night with Piper to be her last, and the solution to her problem became clear, then.   
Although her relationship with Sylvie had been prosperous, it had long-since bankrupted both of them, emotionally and physically.  
It was only fair to end it. The fact that it had taken a one-night stand to bring her to this conclusion only furthered her conviction.

Relief crashed down upon her as her muscles released, body sinking into Piper’s as she let her head drop onto her lover’s shoulder.  
“Was that okay?” Piper sounded nervous, her dutch courage long gone and the bravado only temporary.  
“Better than okay.” Alex smiled, breathing the words into Piper’s skin as though she could tattoo her with them. “Good. Great. All the synonyms.”  
She could feel Piper’s grin, infectious and spreading through her at a rapid rate of knots.

Her pulse slowed and they slipped down beneath the duvet, cradling one another.  
Piper rolled towards her and wrapped her arms around Alex’s torso, drawing her knees up until they were curled together, evolving from lonely apostrophes to speech marks, their bodies in synchronous curves with the blank space beside them, leaving everything unsaid.

Alex could feel her eyes closing, inches away from sleep when Piper’s quiet concern sounded in her ear. “Will you stay?”  
At any other time, Alex would’ve said no, rolling the rules for _sleeping around_ in her mind like marbles: get some, get gone, go home, just run...  
This time though, Alex didn’t want to go, and Piper clearly didn’t want her to leave either.   
Her body had already begun to make the decision for her, and so the matter was settled, simply and without second thought.

“Sure, kid. I’ll stay.”


End file.
